Coordinate devices that fulfill a function corresponding to that of a computer mouse, where the user rolls and laterally pushes a rolling cylinder are known. Such coordinate devices comprise sensors that detect the movement of the rolling cylinder, both regarding its rotation and its lateral translation. Typical computer mice comprise push buttons which act by pressing the mouse towards the underlying surface, but if a rolling cylinder is pressed in a corresponding manner this will by the sensor be interpreted as a movement equivalent to a rotation of the rolling cylinder. This causes an undesired disturbance in the detected coordinates, which is unsuitable.
One purpose of the invention is therefore to provide a coordinate device with a pressing down function which solves the problems with known technology when pressing down the coordinate device.
These and other purposes are achieved by a coordinate device with a pressing down function according to the characterizing parts of the independent claim.